ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Item Template
Protected Page To prevent new users from accidently editing this page when created an item, I have protected it. You can still click on View Source to view and copy the code for use in making items. If you wish to make an intentional change in this template, please enter your request here in the talk page. --Chrisjander 19:38, 14 August 2006 (EDT) Other Uses For the "Other Uses" section, I've been leaving in all three sections, GP, Quests, and NPC sell-to price (based on the "leave everything above the how-to-obtain section" rule), but I've noticed that sometimes people (/wave Chrisjander) will go in and remove them if they're "none". Should I be only including those categories when there's positive information, and leave them out if the items isn't used for GP or quests? Thanks. --Tsakiki 10:41, 6 August 2006 (EDT) ---- For me, yes, I feel there's no real informative need to list an "Other Use" that isn't a use. Knowing that its used in zero quests isn't helpful information, while "Cannot be sold to NPCs" can be useful. If its not a crafted item, it doesn't have and will never have a guild point value, so saying None is a bit superfluous. Just my take on things, since those bits don't take away from the look of things, the basic format and look of the page stays intact when you remove those things. --Chrisjander 11:09, 6 August 2006 (EDT) Item Trade Reward Originally I created the ENM Reward Exchange section to handle the items that you gain from trading items dropped from ENMs to Vanessa to get a reward of some sort. I didn't realize at the time that there are many similar situations where you will trade an item(s) to a specific NPC for a reward, such as the Ancient Beastcoins, and other such trades. So what I'm proposing is that I change the ENM Reward Exchange section to encompass them all, and call it the "Item Trade Reward" section. Instead of just the "Item Traded" column, I'll include a column for the NPC you trade to, and a column for the reward, although the last one is up for debate, as its a little too redundant. Is there any other information that belongs in this section? Remember, this is the section under "How to Obtain", so this applies to the reward pages, not the trade item pages. Thoughts and ideas? -Chrisjander 18:11, 26 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Hmm, I could've sworn I posted something here. Maybe my Firefox crashed and I left it unposted in a tab when I was otherwise busy ingame hehe. Anyway, I like the idea! Let's make sure we do have the reward column so that it can handle item trades where you receive multiple copies of the reward (99x Virtue Stones for example). :) As a sidenote, I don't really think the Ancient Beastcoin purchases belong in exactly the same "item trade reward" classification. Sagheera lets you trade Ancient Beastcoins to her whenever you want, and in any quantity. She will keep track of your balance, and then at any time in the future when you have at least 75 coins you can purchase a Brutal Earring for instance. So, the way Ancient Beastcoin purchases work is actually more like CP/IS item purchases. --Ichthyos 18:51, 30 August 2006 (EDT)